Akumana Cupid
by kimyko x3
Summary: un cupido como el diablo, Hinata requerira de la ayuda de "un cupido" para poder declararse a cierta persona...funcionara? entren y lean AU
1. Chapter 1

_**X3 **_

_**Ola olitas ! **_

_**Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de estos así que no se como quedara…pero espero dar lo mejor de mi y que les agrade**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera Gaara tendría mas protagonismo ^.^**_

_**Ahora si…adelante con el fic :3**_

…..

**Cap 1: ¡¿Mi intermediario?**

Se podía observar, a una chica peli-azulada trepada en un árbol frente a la escuela…ella estaba estirada intentando tocar el escudo de la escuela que se encontraba en el frontis de ésta…

-solo..un…poco…mas…-decía entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo, cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar el escudo …-Uzumaki Naru…-no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre ya que la rama en la que se encontraba cedió ante el peso y termino por quebrarse, cayendo así ella….

**Hinata POV**

-ahhhhh!- gritaba mientras iba cayendo, solo a mi se me ocurría creer en esa leyenda de la escuela…

Oh! Perdón por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y tengo 16 años, aun no he tenido novio pues estoy esperando al indicado… y ese es Uzumaki Naruto, es un chico alegre, amable y buen amigo con todos, estoy enamorada de el desde la primaria, es el típico caso de amor no correspondido…pero creo que podría cambiar si la leyenda es cierta…

_¿Qué leyenda?_ Bueno, pues en esta secundaria existe una leyenda de que si dices el nombre de la persona que te gusta y tocas el emblema de la escuela, tu verdadero amor se volverá realidad.

Yo creyendo eso me subí hasta la copa de un árbol para tocar el escudo, pero una rama se rompió y ahora voy aproximándome al suelo, cierro los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego, cuando los abro me encuentro en los brazos de ni mas ni menos que ¡¿Uchiha Sasuke? El genio de la secundaria, tiene las mejores notas en todo y tiene un club de fans que abarca a casi toda la población femenina de esta escuela, incluyendo a algunas profesoras, además de eso es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun, siempre están juntos pero Uchiha-san asusta con su actitud fría a diferencia de Naruto-kun que su mirada es calida, me pregunto ¿como pueden ser amigos si son tan opuestos?, me puso de nuevo en el suelo.

-gra-gracias Uchiha-san-

-tu eres, Hyuga Hinata ¿verdad?- yo asentí – así que te gusta el Dobe, Naruto huh?- yo me sonroje automáticamente ante la mención de ese nombre...esperen ¡¿me escucho?- con esa cara de adulta creíste en esa basura de leyenda y escalaste el árbol por eso- no podía estar mas avergonzada, él acerca su rostro al mió y toma mi barbilla haciendo que lo encare- no te preocupes, seré tu intermediario- decía sonriendo

¿huh, escuche bien?- lo harás?- quise estar segura de lo que me decía, el asintió, bueno si el es realmente serio…nunca he tenido un aliado tan poderoso antes…-pe-pero ¿que hay …?-

-no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mi- decía mientras se iba del lugar…! Sasuke-san es mejor persona de lo que creí! Me ayudara con Naruto-kun le estaré agradecida por siempre…

**Fin Hinata POV**

Lo que Hinata no sabia era que el joven Uchiha tenia una razón por la cual hacer esto que no tenia mucho que ver con lo que ella creía

-parece que encontré un nuevo pasatiempo- pronunciaba para si mismo el Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona mientras entraba en el edificio.

….

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora….**_

_**Si quieren que lo continúe por favor mandes reviews, también para saber si les gusto o no, sus opiniones en verdad las valoro**_

_**Este va a ser el primer fic que escribo, por cierto este fic esta basado en un manga llamado "akumana cupid"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Aquí reportándome tras unos días de puras pruebas...además tengo prueba de historia e ingles ¬¬ **_

_**Bueno aprovecho el tiempo que tengo libre para subir esta historia ^.^**_

_**Naruto no es mío, porque si lo fuera el grupo siete seria de naruto hinata y shino (shino**_ _**me cae súper bien xD)**_

...

**Capitulo 2: Quizás no fue tan buena idea...**

Se podían ver tres siluetas bajo un gran roble a la hora del almuerzo.

-Hey teme, estas con hinata-chan hoy?- Decía un rubio con gracia.

-cállate dobe y déjame comer tranquilo- le respondía su azabache amigo.

-yo decido si callarme o no teme, esa es mi decisión-el azabache alzo una ceja- y por eso yo decido callarme ahora jeje- decía el rubio nervioso con una gota estilo anime

-etto, Uchiha-san, gra-gracias por invi...tarme- decía una peliazulada un poco cohibida por la presencia de estos dos.

-hmp!- respondía Sasuke restándole importancia, mientras el rubio, Naruto, estaba entretenido viendo a una ardilla a lo lejos, ajeno a la situación...

**Hinata POV**

No puedo creer que estemos juntos los tres, yo, Uchiha-san y...Naruto-kun... ¿Como paso?, esa es una larga historia, todo fue por...

**FLASH BACK**

-Matte uchiha-san- decía mientras iba corriendo tras el **(n/a: después de lo que habíamos quedado en el capi anterior)**

-que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto una vez lo hube alcanzado

-etto Uchiha-san, como harás para juntarnos a Naruto-kun y a mi?- debía saber que tipo de plan tenia, no serviría de nada su ayuda si el no supiera que hacer

-no te preocupes, yo se muy bien lo que debo hacer, en especial si es ese dobe-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-es-esta bien...-

Las clases pasaron normalmente, Iruka-sensei en matemáticas regañaba a Naruto-kun por no poner atención en **clases (n/a: los tres tienes solo algunas clases juntos, generalmente son solo hinata y sasuke, naruto se les une en matemáticas e historia)** ya que se quedaba viendo a las moscas volar, mi compañero Rock Lee, quien se sienta junto a mi decía algo así como "en la primavera de la juventud", eso me recuerda mucho a Gai-sensei, el entrenador de fútbol, si no los conociera diría que son parientes por la forma de hablar y el peinado...Pasando a otro tema tenia ana especie de compresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en qué iba a hacer Uchiha-san para ayudarme, no le preste mucha importancia y seguí con mi día... ya estaban por finalizar las clases y se encontraba el representante de la clase, Shikamaru-kun, avisando a quienes les tocaba la limpieza del salón.

-que problemático, bueno quiero terminar esto rápido así que les tocara, por sorteo, a Aburame Shino, Inozuka Kiba, Yamanaca Ino y por ultimo Uchiha Sasuke, deben quedarse al finalizar las clases y limpiar el salón...eso es todo- y volvió a sentarse.

Al parecer no era muy grata la idea de desperdiciar tiempo en la limpieza para Uchiha-san, ya que tenía el disgusto marcado en sus facciones, Uchiha-san tiene su puesto a mi derecha, por lo que era inevitable que pudiera verlo. Pienso que el tendrá algo importante que hacer por lo que no podría quedarse así que me acerque hacia el...

-etto Uchiha-san, no puedes quedarte a limpiar?-pregunte tímidamente, asintió- bueno...etto...estaba pensando que, si no es un problema...etto yo... podríamos cambiar el turno de la limpieza, así yo haría la limpieza en vez de Uchiha-san- decía nerviosa, el lo pensó un poco.

-esta bien, acepto tu oferta, cambiemos turno- dijo- a cambio algo bueno sucederá mañana- decía riendo por lo bajo, no sabría identificar que tipo de risa era, pero le reste importancia al asunto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y así fue como me entere que eso bueno que me pasaría era que terminaría comiendo en el receso en la compañía de Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san.

-en serio teme, no entendí...como se supone que terminamos comiendo aquí? y hinata-chan?- decía Naruto-kun confuso.

-dobe, por ultima vez, ella cambio el día de limpieza conmigo, así que al menos puedo traerla para el almuerzo no?-respondía tranquilamente

-ya...pero, podríamos haber ido a otro lado, no digo que este sea un buen lugar, pero creo que es mejor en la azotea o no Hinata-chan?- me sonrió y yo me puse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-bueno, por alguna vez debemos cambiar el lugar, además a mi se me antojaba comer aquí, algún problema con eso?- nos miro desafiante, nosotros negamos – entonces no se diga mas, aquí nos quedamos- y tomo un sándwich de los que habíamos comprado anteriormente.

-tampoco es que me fuera a morir por comer en otro lado- Naruto-kun rió bajito- awww~ **(n/a: eso es un bostezo) **ahora que estoy lleno me da sueño, despiértame mas tarde- dijo y luego se quedo dormido en el pasto.

-...gracias Uchiha-san, por esta oportunidad- susurre para no despertar a Naruto-kun

-no es nada- me respondió- pero, a modo de darme las gracias deberías pagarme- decía sonriendo de medio lado.

-pagar...te?- no entendía, Uchiha-san se acercaba a mi lentamente, ¿con que se supone que debería pagarle? De repente siento una presión en mis labios... ¡¿Uchiha-san me esta besando?

-n-no, que estas...?- no pude terminar la frase.

-esta bien, ¿cierto?- dijo Uchiha-san – o quieres que lo despertemos?- refiriéndose a Naruto-kun que dormía tranquilamente a nuestro lado- si él ve esto, no creo poder darle una buena excusa- decía con gracia .

¡No, esto no puede estar pasando!

Uchiha-san se separo finalmente de mi, yo tenia mis ojos llorosos- tu, lo hiciste muy bien, si eres una buena chica, haré que tengas la oportunidad de nuevo- decía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ese fue mi primer beso...aun cuando Naruto-kun esta tan cerca. Eso quiere decir...¡Que esta persona es el demonio!

...

_**CONTINUARA!**_

_**Bueno ese es el capi hasta ahora ^.^**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc. me mandan un review o un mensaje privado.**_

_**Tratare de subir el próximo capi pronto aunque no se si sea muy probable ya que tengo esta semana que viene lleno de pruebas, pero me esforzare**_

_**No sean malos y dejen review! Nadie se ha muerto por apretar el botoncito (yo trate que mi hermana lo hiciera y no paso nada ¬¬)**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Matta ne~ X3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW! Tanto tiempo que paso desde la ultima vez que subí un capi...**_

_**Lo siento muuuuuchooo!**_

_**Mucha gente sabe que soy despistada y se me pierden las cosas...así que siempre se me perdían mis referencias para seguir el fic...**_

_**Bueno no doy mas excusas y que comience la historia:**_

**Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera itachi no hubiera muerto (vaya que llore con ese capi) T.T**

**...**

El día siguió normal...bueno así creo que fue, ya que yo me quede en la enfermería con la excusa de que no me sentía muy bien. Cuando dio la campana de la salida partí como un rayo a mi casa solo para no toparme ni con Naruto-kun ni menos con Uchiha-san, él quien se robo mi preciado primer beso...el mas especial de todos y el cual yo guardaba para dárselo solo a la persona que amara **(n/a: no se ustedes pero a mi me sonó un poco cursi) **llegue sin problemas a mi casa y sin cenar subí directo a mi habitación y a dormir...

...Otro día, otras 8 horas de martirio mental y físico llamado establecimiento educacional alias escuela **(n/a: que mala es la vida de un estudiante ¬¬), **

**-N**o, simplemente NO-QUIERO-IR!- decía todavía recostada en mi cama, la verdad es que no quiero llegar y tener la "suerte" **(n/a: jeje adoro el sarcasmo) **de encontrarme con mi "gran amigo" Uchiha Sasuke-san...

-Hinata levántate rápido que llegaras tarde a la escuela- me grito mi madre desde abajo- y aprovecha de despertar a tu hermana- agrego

-Por Kami...por que no pude ser hija única?- estaba bien si me tardaba y llegaba tarde a la escuela, eso era aceptable, pero no...Tengo que tener una hermana menor-aunque igual la quiero mucho- que no puede ni levantarse sola, así que tengo que hacerlo yo o me llevo la furia de mi madre.

_**~En la escuela~**_

Después de haber despertado a mi hermana menor y llegar aquí ya no tengo coraje ni de entrar al salón, aun tengo ese asunto con Uchiha-san, si me va a hacer mas de esas cosas... ¡Le diré que me rehúso a que siga de intermediario!

Ya mas decidida entre al salón y llegue ante el banco de Uchiha-san quien se me queda mirando extrañado...

-Um...-_vamos Hinata ten coraje, ¡enfréntalo! _Pensaba- Uch-Uchiha-san,- no pude terminar ya que alguien me interrumpió.

-Regrese Teme, solo tenían café negro... ¡Oye, pero si es Hinata-chan!- dijo y yo me sonroje por el hecho de que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Así que, cual es tu asunto con este Teme?- Me dijo, ya sentándose en su puesto al lado de Uchiha-san.

-¡¿eh?...ummm- estaba tan nerviosa, Naruto-kun no debe saber de lo que le iba a hablar a Uchiha-san, no sabia que responderle ahora.

-Para nuestra próxima clase de química, somos pareja en el experimento, ¿verdad?- decía Uchiha-san como si nada- Bueno, me la estoy saltando, entonces el compañero de Hyuga esta ausente...-hizo un gesto como si pensara profundamente- ¿ustedes deberían hacer grupo?

_¡¿Huh?_

_-¿_Te fugas otra vez?- escuche decir a Naruto-kun en un tono de reproche.

_¡Espera, pero el no tendría que ser intermediario nunca mas!_

_-_Pero, gracias Hinata-chan- en ese momento entra el sensei y le dice a Naruto-kun que debía ir a la oficina de la directora- ¿Que querrá ahora Tsunade no Baachan? Parece que tomara algún tiempo...así que aquí tienes- me entrego el jugo que anteriormente estaba tomando **(n/a: no lo había mencionado, pero naruto había comprado un café negro para sasuke y un jugo para el)**.

Me quede tan embelezada que me olvide completamente de rechazar la ayuda... quede mirando la lata de jugo **(n/a: Sip, en mi mundo venden latas de jugo, no se si en otros países vendan pero en mi mente es así)** _Naruto-kun bebió de aquí...por lo que si yo bebiera también seria como un..!Beso indirecto!_ Pensaba.

-Si no lo vas a tomar, dámelo- Uchiha-san intentaba arrebatarme la lata y yo oponía resistencia, hasta que en medio de todo el forcejeo el contenido de ésta cayó sobre la camisa de Uchiha-san- idiota- me dijo enojado

-¡Lo siento! ¡La lavaré inmediatamente, ven!- use los bebederos del patio para enjuagar la camisa, la estruje y la colgué de una rama para que se secara, pasados unos minutos seguíamos esperando que secase, Uchiha-san estaba a mi lado con el torso descubierto, pero yo solo me preocupaba de no decir mucho ya que tenia miedo de su expresión tan enfadada.

-¡¿-y? ¡¿Cuándo crees que se secara?- me pregunto con tono sombrío

-¡Lo-Lo siento! Lo que paso fue una locura, así que tenia que lavarla- _Además es mi culpa y no puede regresar al salón así ahora_

-Bueno, era lavable...chica idiota- suavizó su expresión, ahora tenia una sonrisa, Se veía...lindo así, tanto que mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

_No quiero ver eso...su cara sonriente..._

-"Si tocas el símbolo cuando estas enamorado..." ¿Por qué crees en esa estúpida leyenda?- me pregunto- eres realmente estúpida porque eres tan fácil de engañar

-¡No es estúpido!-me pare y sentí una ráfaga de viento gélido-...Disculpa, hace frió ¿verdad?, necesitas ponerte algo- iba a ir al salón en busca de una abrigo, pero el me detuvo

-No es necesario...eres suficiente para calentarme- me dijo como si nada, yo enrojecí ante la idea.

_¡Una cosa así! Pero...es mi culpa...De nuevo, hacer de "intermediario" para mi_

Me fui acercando lentamente hasta estar en frente de el, me agache a su altura, el tenia una mirada tan intensa que enrojecí hasta mas que un tomate...

**~Ding-Dong~**

-La primera campana- susurre mirando al edificio

-Esta bien, vete- dijo Uchiha-san

-Huh?, pero...-

-El dobe esta esperando ¿verdad?-

_Es verdad la próxima clase es...química...deberé hacer pareja con Naruto-kun_

-¡ ACHUU!- estornudo fuertemente Uchiha-san

_No puedo,_ me dije y lo abrasé fuertemente- no puedo dejarte solo, seria mi culpa si te resfrías y ese seria un problema- decía toda avergonzada

-Realmente eres...una idiota- después de decir esto Uchiha-san me abrazo tiernamente **(n/a: chicas, imagínenlo sonrojado en esa parte o/o)**

_¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me esta abrazando así? Mi corazón palpita tan rápido, me esta haciendo marear..._

_..._

_**¿Qué pasa con hinata? ¿Por qué le late tan rápido el corazón con sasuke? ¿Y sasuke? ¿Y naruto? ¿Cómo terminara en todo esto? ¿Algún día sabré de que están hechos los niños envueltos? ¿De niños?**_

_**Las respuesta a estas y mas preguntas en el próximo y ultimo capitulo!**_

_**...**_

_**Debo decir que este capi lo hago como regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga **_KiraSora-Chan /catha** hoy es su cumple y la hicimos enojar así que por favor toma esto como regalo y disculpa... no me gusta verte enojada u.u**

**También agradezco a todas las que dejaron un review o incluso si lo leyeron y no dejaron review igual lo aprecio mucho ya que este ultimo tiempo he estado un poco de bajo animo o baja autoestima u.u**

**En serio GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI!**

**X3**


End file.
